Leafa's Dream
by Fictioneer
Summary: Leafa has a crazy dream to tell a post-Asuna Kirito which dangerously knocks reality's door.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings:

I decided to go ahead and drop this old little ditty. It lacks the two cute Deviant Art header images (bedtime Leafa from Hollow Fragment, and Suguha and Kazuto in bed embrace) which I haven't the skills to link here even were it allowed. This was the original follow-up to "Ships Circling In a Foggy Night" here on Reddit, both tales prototypes of a fuller story I'm long in polishing up but I think Leafa fans might like a treat now and then, as premature these outtakes may be. Warning: You might find some parts repetitive if you read the other stories - this was to update readers who hadn't. A caveat: I do have older 'unplucked' Leafa drafts that are preludes these racier stories. I just wanted to leap-frog romance interludes many male fans might find tedious. Enjoy and critique at your leisure!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Leafa's Dream**

 **By Fictioneer**

 **.**

"Say, Kirito-kun…" Leafa cooed with a softly impish voice as she rolled over on her tummy facing me on our twenty-fifth floor's forest cabin's bed, twin rose-tipped creamy melons brushing my arm looking like they were propping her shoulders up rather than her elbows.

Damn, I'm lucky!

One of ALfheim's top lookers in my bed and back pocket!

Since most everyone resembles their avatars here, she must be one knockout and a half in the real world!

Maybe one day we'll buck game rules and propriety and reveal our names and facts and meet if we're not really a half a world apart...

"Kirito-kun!"

"Uh, yea?"

"You know what, Kirito-kun?"

"What?"

"I - can't exactly describe it, but I kind of had a - strange dream while we were making love. A - very naughty dream."

"More naughty than usual?" I asked and her twinkling emerald orbs smiled like a playful minx.

"You'll think it's so perverted."

"From you?" I japed and she punched my shoulder while looking a little abashed.

"It's just a dream, nothing more! In my dream while we were making love, I had this - strange faint swishy feeling that - that you were my...my...my -

"Suspense is for movies, wench!"

"Onii-chan!" she blurted with a sheepish blush.

"What? God forbidden!"

"Just a weird funny feeling. Actually, it was rather nice. It was like all my young secret crushes and fantasies about him came alive and he was answering all of them in the most gentle way. He was - awesome!"

"Making me jealous in a warped way!"

"Don't feel that! After all it was really you underneath making him go, right?"

"That's a weird way of getting around an insult but I'll buy it."

"Well, he's a lot like you. Brooding and bold, daring and knightly. I felt - so contented, all my deepest wishes fulfilled."

"Thought I was doing that!"

"Well, you are! I gave up on onii-chan long ago when I found out he met As - his girlfriend online," Leafa admitted with slight bitter edge then sighed. "I was so crushed, felt so - cheated."

"So much for dashed little girl dreams, eh?"

"Not that little."

"Perverted puppy love dies hard, uh? Think your dreams' skimming off a wish that he secretly thinks of you that way?"

"Uh, I can't tell," Leafa said almost like a lost pine, "He's always so polite and proper to me, but sometimes I get the sense that he's always be so standoffish because - because he's afraid to admit having feelings for me, and that's why he suddenly stopped being close to me just before the age where those feelings could've flowered past just being sibling."

"You sound wistful."

"Me...uh, well, maybe I am. I was sincerely infatuated with him since seven years old but had to keep it secret for years and it was a terrible ache for my heart to cage, especially after he met - her….till I met you, Kirito-kun. Yet somehow, it's like you are fulfilling my yearns for him. So strange."

I chuckled. "It's amazing how girls are allowed to get away with having those kind of fantasies while guys are royally condemned and damned just wondering it."

"Oh? You 'wondered' about your imouto too?"

I coughed.

"What? Su - ?" I gnashed my tongue just in time before triggering a VRMMO anonymity flag, and I chuckled. "Naw, she's way too - too pure to touch, even for my most depraved dreams."

"Really?" Leafa chafed with disbelieving smiling eyes peering my ungovernable libido like glass. For some reason I had a guilty swallow.

I muttered diffidently; "Uh, well…maybe once or twice - hey, all onii-chans have that brief wonder once or twice in their lives, no matter how proper they are. It's primitive nature."

"Your libido made you dream it."

"Well..."

"Am I like her?" Leafa coyly baited and succeeded when by impulse I glanced at creamy rose-tipped melons which coaxed a chuckle from me. "Ah! So she has big boobs too, right?"

"Uh, not supposed to think that of her."

"But you have wondered what she'd be like, right?"

"For one so beautiful you're so perverted!"

"Then have you ever imagined I was her while making love?"

"Even worst!" I chafed even as I took another wildly mindless comparison of boobs.

But heaven-help me, she's right!

Gods, please excuse forbidden thoughts, but - just what would Suguha be like? She'd be stronger and sturdier than Asuna for sure what her kendo-toned muscles and taut lean thighs which would make her an awesome partner at rough love. I mean just the alien concept of me actually being inside my childhood other! Caressed by her tight moist clasp while my shaft undulated within - But then she'd as a clueless as a virgin lamb about such, of course, so I'd also have the gentle honor of teaching her, as I did with quick-study sex-athlete Leafa.

Having Suguha.

Such a wild forbidden perverted fancy rendered obsolete by the nymph beside me.

"Uh, well, since there's no end in ways to excite Leafa-san, I'll say that - that you do kind of smell like her in little ways, in that she's very knowledgeable and athletic and tries to be very proper for a tomboy."

"Hmm. Sounds like my kind of girl."

"She's not into that," I chafed. "Though she doesn't really have boyfriends outside undesired dorky fans, though I have to admit that for the last several months there's been a spring to her step and she hardly notices me at meals like she can't wait to beat me going online, so maybe she's really found someone to like."

"Do you think she's doing 'it' online too?"

I cackled. "No way in a million years she'd cheat her honeymoon hitting the sack with some dude!" I confidently said and hoped, taking a beat to filter out a illegal name.

"But then, as you already said, we all have such naughty perverse wonders once or twice in our lives, so why should your sib be any exception?"

I blurted. "Su - dreaming of making out with me?"

"Well, if you're anything IRL like you are now, the thought must've occurred to her once or twice."

I chuckled. "This dirty topic kind of tarnishes that shiny compliment."

Leafa's dainty fingers walked my bare shoulder. "A girl can sense such things. You don't have a harem as quest partners for nothing!"

"Ha! Liz and - and the rest fell into my orbit by chance, that's all! Don't make me sound a Casanova-Romeo cocktail!"

"No - better!" Leafa cooed, nuzzling. "That's why a pox on anyone so stupid to walk out on you IRL!"

Ouch!

Why'd her clueless mention she have remind me of Asuna running off with her dashing macho therapist at the SAO hospital?

I smirked. "I leaked you too much about that."

"Well, small wonder, being you holed up in this place for days, crushed and weeping torrents over losing her till I finally tracked you down after you abandoned me outside the World Tree while I was trying to hold you back from committing suicide taking on those guardians again!"

"Hey, the whole sky boomed out that that sick Suguou's Full Dive hijack program had crashed and his victims all been logged-out and I couldn't wait to run by - her side. I mean, you were just - a cute companion to me then because I had her on my mind."

"What would've happened hadn't Suguou's program crashed? I would've lost you to another damsel in distress."

"Hey, don't mull over alternate fates like that! We eventually would've met again."

"Sure, as your brief 'cute companion'!" Leafa muttered cutely and I grinned and clasped her chin.

"No, I would've admired you more than that, Leafa. I can't forget how you took arrows and blades meant for me in my guardian battle, especially since Suguou set their weapons on normal pain effect so his project wouldn't ever be interrupted. You should've gone down after the second arrow hit you and no one could've blamed you for quitting, but you kept on to resurrect my blue flame…"

As Asuna did that for my final showdown with Heathcliff Kayaba - only she knew - or thought it was suicide.

"...When I saw that, I knew that…that it was more than any game to you…just like for me…"

A lump came my throat and her emerald eyes shimmered like dew.

"Huh, yea…so I guess, if things hadn't gone like they have, it might've been a little - sticky meeting you again with As - er, my wifey by me."

"I would've taken a thousand arrows for you, Kirito-kun, " Leafa whispered with sober sincerity, kissing me. "Now I envy your imouto even more! If only we could exchange places -!"

I chuckled. "Now that'd be a quandary! You being her! I'd have to lock my bedroom door!"

Leafa tinkered a soft laugh then gazed me wistfully as though being nagged by some indefinable notion. "I - I can't explain it, Kirito-kun. Call it - empathetic intuition by how I feel about you, but I sense that - that she likes you more than imagine. That if you - you just gave her a chance she could fill the other half of the void in your life back home."

I chortled. "Leafa, you're doing enough double duty healing my heart here all by yourself!"

"Still…something - odd and indefinable tells me that - that she pines for you IRL, Kirito-kun."

"Leafa, you're crazy!"

Yet, it's kind of true that I often catch Suguha looking at me with dewy puppy-dog eyes before she shies her face…and if I drop my relation's prejudice and objectively reflect, I - I have to admit there's sometimes a kind of shy wistful glimmer in her deep coffee eyes akin to Leafa'a coy emerald-eyed bedroom look, but that's my imagining it of course.

Crazy!

"Besides, why would you want Su - my imouto to confess her feelings to me? I mean, at best, wouldn't that be feeding your IRL rival?"

Leafa paused and gazed me with a weird look floating between uncertainty and bemusement. "Somehow…I feel that - that her confession could only help bond me more to you, Kirito-kun. It feels like there's a - a phantom affinity between her and me. I - I can't explain it."

My smile faltered before her earnestly nonplussed visage and I sighed and stroked her silken curves while my mind hazed back home.

"I - I can only confess this to you, Leafa. It's - a very personal and guilt thing that I can only spill to you because you've somehow always felt far more in sync my mind and feelings than Asuna ever was even from the very start, but as I growing up I…I started noticing Su - my imouto more and more past just a sister. Maybe it was part a boy's - peeking curiosity of his precociously budding imouto suddenly feeling guilty or afraid of being caught, especially the naughty tingles in the groin I got…but I shied away from Su - my imouto so that wouldn't fester more because I'm really her adopted brother, and it started a slow rift between us that got to the this point that we only really conversed over the dining table about brief issues, but for the last five months she's perked up into cheerful person I hardly recognized, so somehow and somewhere romance most be in high gear on the sly for her."

Leafa looked mullful. "I'm glad she's happy. I only wish I knew why onii-chan was always so distant from me, like he's afraid to touch me in any way, even when I reached out when As - his girlfriend dumped him…but he's recovered from her like New Years, even though he's still apart from me…or maybe just - too preoccupied with someone else now. I would almost feel jealous weren't for you, Kirito-kun."

I cackled. "Looks like we're both into filling another's voids, Leafa. And one day, even if I really live a half a world away, we're going to meet IRL, I promise."

Leafa smiled a soft tear and squeezed my shoulder. "Suppose I'm really a hairy old guy with a beer belly?" she chafed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make adjustments," I gibed as I rolled over squashed warm creamy melons as her sleek silken thighs rose to bracket mine as we deep kissed as a prelude to a deeper embrace of torrid yearning that crazily always whiffed of wistful familiarity from somewhere else far yet teasingly near but unfulfilled….

Yes, I wildly wonder a lost fruitless damning wonder,

Just what would Sugu be like?…

FIN2


	2. Chapter 2

**GETTING TONS OF E-MAIL FAVORITES AND FOLLOWING STORIES IS WELL AND GOOD BUT IT'S** **REVIEWS** **and** **COMMENTS** **THAT CREATE CONTINUED CHAPTERS AND SEQUELS!**

 **AS OF TODAY** **STORIES WITH LESS THAN THREE REVIEWS OR COMMENTS CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED HERE ON FF.**

 **Hopefully you understand the reasons why.**

 **ATTENTION GUEST REVIEWERS:**

 **FanFiction anti-bot measures deleted your review message for this story before they got posted. I only receive a highly truncated email to alert me that you ever reviewed. Try to post again and see or better, log on with your account to post a review. I can't see what FF auto-deletes ahead of time!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
